1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to fixing mechanisms, and more specifically, to a fixing mechanism for a fan frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers rely on cooling fans to dissipate heat. Generally, a cooling fan applied in a server and a fan frame in which the cooling fan is installed are assembled to form a cooling fan assembly.
The fan frame is fixed to a bottom board of a housing of the server by screws. Two fixing mechanisms made of bended plates each having two bended ends are installed on two sides of the fan frames. For both of the fixing mechanisms, one of the bended ends is fixed to the fan frame, and the other of the bended ends is fixed to the bottom board of the housing by screws, such that the fan frame is fixed to the bottom board of the housing. In operation, the cooling fan vibrates and makes noises. To reduce the noises, an elastic washer is mounted on a screw first and then the screw with the elastic washer mounted is screwed to the bottom board of the housing.
However, the screw, if being mounted with the elastic washer and having too few screw threads easily loosen from the bottom board of the housing. Therefore, the cooling fan makes louder noises.
Moreover, the elastic washer becomes thinner than it used to be because it is pressed by the screw, and too thin the elastic washer has poor vibration absorbing capability. Further, the elastic washer, if being pressed for a long time, shows elastic fatigue.